1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bumper assembly for a vehicle and, in particular, is concerned with a reinforced impact bar for a soft bumper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of vehicles are well-known. Generally, an impact bar is mounted to the vehicle support structure with fasteners or other suitable means. Impact bars are designed to resist deformation during impact, and reduce damage to the vehicle body and safety-related items. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing medium, e.g., foam or cellular units, is mounted on the outer face of an impact bar to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A fascia, formed from a pliable material, is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer surface of the bumper system.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to increase the strength and impact-resistance of the impact bar without substantially increasing its weight. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a reinforced impact bar which is economical to manufacture and adaptable with conventional bumper assemblies.